Find the number of ordered quadruples $(a,b,c,d)$ of nonnegative real numbers such that
\begin{align*}
a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + d^2 &= 4, \\
(a + b + c + d)(a^3 + b^3 + c^3 + d^3) &= 16.
\end{align*}
Note that
\[(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + d^2)^2 = 16 = (a + b + c + d)(a^3 + b^3 + c^3 + d^3),\]which gives us the equality case in the Cauchy-Schwarz Inequality.  Hence,
\[(a + b + c + d)(a^3 + b^3 + c^3 + d^3) - (a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + d^2)^2 = 0.\]This expands as
\begin{align*}
&a^3 b - 2a^2 b^2 + ab^3 + a^3 c - 2a^2 c^2 + ac^3 + a^3 d - 2a^2 d^2 + ad^2 \\
&\quad + b^3 c - 2b^2 c^2 + bc^3 + b^3 d - 2b^2 d^2 + bd^3 + c^3 d - 2c^2 d^2 + cd^3 = 0.
\end{align*}We can write this as
\[ab(a - b)^2 + ac(a - c)^2 + ad(a - d)^2 + bc(b - c)^2 + bd(b - d)^2 + cd(c - d)^2 = 0.\]Since $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ are all nonnegative, each term must be equal to 0.  This means for any two variables among $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d,$ either one of them is 0, or they are equal.  (For example, either $b = 0,$ $d = 0,$ or $b = d.$)  In turn, this means that among $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d,$ all the positive values must be equal.

Each variable $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ can be 0 or positive, leading to $2^4 = 16$ possible combinations.  However, since $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 + d^2 = 4,$ not all of them can be equal to 0, leaving $16 - 1 = 15$ possible combinations.

For any of the 15 combinations, the quadruple $(a,b,c,d)$ is uniquely determined.  For example, suppose we set $a = 0,$ and $b,$ $c,$ $d$ to be positive.  Then $b = c = d,$ and $b^2 + c^2 + d^2 = 4,$ so $b = c = d = \frac{2}{\sqrt{3}}.$

Hence, there are $\boxed{15}$ possible quadruples $(a,b,c,d).$